Decide
by 2341Lisa
Summary: It didn't take Derek long to figure out that Stiles is avoiding him, not to see him and especially touch him. It hurts thought Stiles is mated to Derek, but Stiles doesn't want to have anything to do with Derek. (Mpreg)


Derek was running as fast as he could. He doesn't know where he is, he is just running to get as far away from hunters that captured him. Of course they wouldn't give up on him if they went to all the trouble to make him go into heat. He was determined that he will never found out why but it was getting harder and harder to think when his wolf was getting in control. He doesn't know how long he is already running but he noticed that he is on another packs territory. His human side wants to get as far away from the civilization as possible but the wolf wants a partner.

Suddenly there is an alpha before him. A very powerful one. Derek was still in control but very little so he tried to get away, but the alpha was faster and on him in the matter of seconds. Derek was scared that t alpha wouldn't care about his well being and take him by force, since the wolf of the alpha had total control. He was surprised when the alpha tried to be as gentle as possible. The last thing he remembers is that the alpha claimed him.

Derek was remembering when he mom told him that not all betas and omegas are the same. _'You see Derek there are also sexual omegas and alphas. Those two are best parings but that doesn't mean that they have to pair like that. Sexual alphas are not that different except that they are drawn to the omega in heat. The reason I am telling you this is because...'_

"He woke up, call Stiles." The blond girl said. Then the alpha came in the room it didn't take Derek long to figure out that he was on edge. "My name is Stiles."

Derek noticed that Stiles was standing as far away as possible from him. "The alpha." Derek said in a broken voice.

"Yeah... Can you tell me your name?" Stiles said but he looked sad.

"Derek." He looked around, figures that this was the alphas room. Then he gets it why Stiles looks so sad. There is another female smell on the bed. Stiles had a girlfriend and because Derek was in heat they mated in the split of the moment. Derek started to panic this was all his fault, he should have run the other way.

The members of the pack, that were in his room noticed that he started to panic and tried to calm him down. Stiles left the room. When one pack member asked if he wants to take a shower in go into a different room so they can change the sheets on this one Derek agreed in a second.

After that he felt asleep in the guest room. When he got up it was already dark again apparently he slept the whole day.

He went downstairs and got to the living room. The first thing he noticed that Stiles and the girl with the scent from Stiles bed weren't here.

"He's not here." One of the girls said. "Come sit here." She made in sit on a chair with the others. "My name is Kira. Then we got here Erica, Boyd, Allison, Malia, Aiden. Scott and Isaac went to get pizzas and movies. Danny and Ethan are on a date and Jackson is still working so you will meet them later."

Derek was surprised that this pack had everything humans, werecoyote, kitsune, hunter and there is apparently also a banshee.

It didn't take Derek long to figure out that Stiles is avoiding him, not to see him and especially touch him. So he makes sure to do that as well. It hurts thought he is mate to me, but doesn't want to have anything to do with me.

Derek most of his time does the house work cooks, cleans, washes. That's what they probably want him to do.

He hears the pack talk about a girl name Lydia, she is currently in New York. They miss her and the girls talk to her regularly and she still doesn't know when she is coming back. Derek thinks that she is Stiles's girlfriend that went the day Derek came.

It was already more than a week that Derek has been here. The pack is eating dinner and Stiles is working on something in the library. Derek knows that he shouldn't disturb him but he needs to talk to him and this is the only chance he will get. So he knocks.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I borough you diner and I wanted to talk to you about something." Says Derek as he brings food in front of Stiles on the table.

"Derek... Sure." Stiles said in shock that Derek came to him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and if it will help to fix things I can talk to her too. Maybe she will forgive you, it's not like it was your fault..." Derek started.

"Wait... Wait... What?" Stiles didn't know what he is talking about.

"Your girlfriend." Derek said with a sad expression. "I can leave the house if it will make it better. I am even willing to leave the city..."

"NO." Stiles yelled as he hit the table and Derek was in shock. Then the pack came into the room apparently they sensed that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to get you angry." Said Derek as he left to his room. He was never happier that the house was sound proof since he could cry in peace. _'What is it that he wants from me? He won't touch me he won't even look at me most of the time. I can't leave the house and apparently I also can't talk about his girlfriend. The only thing I am allowed is clean... Maybe that's why I'm still here.' _Derek's last thought before he fell asleep.

Mean while Stiles tries to convince the pack that they will be fine so they should sty out of it.

Derek's been in the house for a month when the pack is suddenly very excited. He knows why when a girl walks in. She notices him and walks to him. "Hi, you must be Derek. My name is Lydia."

"The banshee." Derek whispers.

"That's right."

When everyone is busy Derek goes into his room. He gets even sadder when he thinks how beautiful she is and that he doesn't have a chance against her... It's not like he ever got a chance with stiles. Derek noticed that just because Stiles closed off the bond so they don't feel what the other is feeling too muck and has been avoiding him, he is a very nice and caring person. Derek has seen how Stiles is around his pack when he doesn't know that Derek can see them. Derek is drawn to him if he himself likes it or not.

Derek is woken up by the sound of laughter coming from his open window. Stiles and Lydia are sitting on the fro t porch talking. Derek really wants to hear what they are saying but decides that better not and quietly closes the window and goes back to sleep trying not to think about the fact how Lydia can make Stiles laugh like that.

"Now on a more serious topic." Says Lydia to Stiles. "Derek."

"No, let's not okay." Stiles looked down at his hands.

"No we will. What t hell is going on Stiles? Why are you avoiding him? And yes I know everything." Lydia sounds mad.

"Maybe but you weren't there." Stiles gets mad. "You weren't there when he tried to get away from me, but I didn't let him. You weren't there when he woke up and remembered what happened. You weren't there when he apologized to me when about the fact that my girlfriend broke up with me. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he started panicking and when I got mad at him." He whispered the last part.

"Stiles." Lydia said with sadness and care.

"I don't have idea why he thinks that I have a girlfriend, but I don't want him to leave."

"Come on let's go get some alcohol and watch some stupid movie." Tries to cheer him up Lydia.

"Yeah... But you do know that I am 25 and older than all of you by three years right. So don't treat me like a teenager." Smiled Stiles.

"Sure we all know who is more grown up around here." Laughs Lydia.

The next morning when she got in the kitchen the breakfast was ready. Scott, Isaac, Danny, Kira and Allison were already eating.

"The others are not eating?" Asked them Lydia.

"They already eaten." Said Derek as he brought her food and coffee.

"This looks great, thanks." Thanked him Lydia.

Derek just nodded to her and then left to the laundry room.

"Derek already ate?" Asked Lydia.

"Derek never eats with us. Especially not breakfast and lunch." Scott says sad.

"What do you mean?" Looked at them Lydia.

"What he means..." Starts Danny. "Is that Derek always makes us meals and always according to our schedule. We got breakfast before we go to work and lunch when we come home, but he never eats with us..."

"We got all of our clothes washed and put in front of our doors, but he never enters..." Continued Isaac.

"He does all the work around the house, but he almost never watches a movie with us..." Says Allison.

"He always listens to us, but he never tells us anything." Says sad Kira.

"You are right. The only thing we know is that he's 23 years old and that he doesn't have a pack anymore, but is a born werewolf from a big family." Says Scott with wide eyes.

"I see." Looks down Lydia. "You think that they will ever talk? And I mean really talk."

"We will see. For now we can only hope."

The peace wasn't for long when someone or something started killing people by eating them whole. There were some missing people this past week with no connection so the cops didn't think much about it until pieces of their body's started showing up. The problem was that the pack had no idea what they are against.

Derek had enough problems on his own to deal with. He knows something isn't right, but he really hopes that he is wrong. He saw the signs, but he is still in denial. He has no idea who he can turn to and more important he has no idea what to say to Stiles.

Stiles decides that he will call an old witch for help. Maybe she will be able to tell what they are against here. She is an old lady but a very strong one.

Derek was making tea for the witch when she arrived in the house, so he didn't see her until he brought it to her. When he saw her it was like time stopped. He just whispered "Grams."

"Derek is that you? My boy, come here." She said.

Derek was on his knees before her with his head on her lap in seconds.

"How are you my boy? I heard what happened to all of them. I thought you were all gone, but then I heard a rumor that two survived." She said in a soft tone.

"I'm the only one left." Derek said with pain in his voice.

"Derek you know her?" Asked Scott with wide eyes.

"I knew his whole family and I knew him since the day he was born, actually I was there." She answered instead of him. "Alpha Stiles you are very lucky to have such a powerful mate. The last descendant of the Hale pack."

"Hale." "What?" "You can't be serious?" They all whispered.

"Seems like you two have a lot to talk about, but that is not why you called me here right." She said amused.

They talked about the creature that is doing all this. It has a body of a tiger, but it's covered in scales red and green color. It can only be killed with fire.

Grams was stroking Derek's hair and he fell asleep in the middle of it. After they were done talking about the creature she looked at Stiles and smiles. "You are far least irritated when Derek is asleep and at peace."

Stiles just looked away to that. Then he asked her. "Can you tell me what happened to his family?"

"Hunters burned his house down with his family still inside. He was seventeen. Only he and his sister were supposed to make it, but I don't know what happened to her." She sounded sad.

Before she left she talked to Derek alone. "Don't worry I will visit more, especially now when you are breeding. I want to be there when they are born."

"So it's true... I really am pregnant." Derek was scared.

"Derek, my boy, you worry too much. Just because the wolf made the choice before the human could fallow doesn't mean that it's a wrong one." She smiles.

When Derek gets inside Stiles stops him. "Why didn't you say that you are a Hale?"

Derek looks at him. "You never asked." Then goes to his room.

"He's a Hale. Are you kidding me?" Erica said surprised.

"The Hales are or were one of the strongest packs in the whole America. Each one of them has a skill and they all know how to fight. They had allegiance with almost all packs that matter. Everyone fears the Hale name and everyone respects it. And we got the successor to that pack in our house." Danny was in shock.

In the mean time Derek was in his bed crying. He blamed it on the hormones, but he knew the real reason. He was scared shitless. How is he supposed to tell stiles that he is pregnant? How is he supposed to raise them with Stiles if he can't tolerate him? How is he supposed to do this... And now they also know that he's a Hale.

It's lunch time when he wakes up and goes downstairs where all the noise is coming from.

"What is happening?" Asked Derek.

"We are going after the creature and we will kill it." Says Stiles just as he comes into the living room. "Are you coming with us?"

Derek looks down. "I can't."

"Oh come on don't tell me you can't fight. You are a Hale for the love of god." Aiden mocks.

"That's why you want me to come with you?" Derek can't believe he hears this. He did suspect, but it still hurts.

"Derek no. Of course not." Stiles tries to calm him down.

"No don't." Derek yells and back always from Stiles's touch. "You didn't touch me for more than a month that I have been here. There is no way I am letting you touch me now."

"Derek..." Stiles has pain in his eyes.

"You want to know why I can't go with you." Derek starts crying. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Stiles is in total shock.

"Yeah… So decide now. Do you want to raise them? Do you want them to be born?"

"Yes. Of course." Stiles raises his voice.

"Then I will give birth to them." Derek stars crying even more. "But in return you have to let me leave. I can't... I can't do this anymore."

Derek ran upstairs and into the bed. Stiles tried to follow but Kira stopped him. "You go kill that thing I will look out for him. If you talk to him now it will only be worse. Give him time to cool off."

Stiles nodded and left the house.

Kira was allowed into the room if she doesn't say anything. So she didn't she just lay down with him and let him cry. By the time that Stiles and the gang came back it was night outside and Derek was asleep. Stiles took Kiras place behind Derek, but before she left the said. "You better fix this, he was crying the whole time you were gone."

When Derek woke up he notice that someone was with him on the bed and it wasn't Kira. "Calm down it's just me." Said Stiles. "We need to talk." Derek was silent. "Okay. Then I will start. The reason I was avoiding you was because I thought you were scared of me and that I would hurt you again. I thought it would be better if I would give you some space, but then it was harder to talk to you. Derek I really like you. Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't looking."

"I was looking too." Whispered Derek. "What about Lydia?"

Stiles got up on one hand and looked at Derek. "What's got Lydia with all of this?"

"She was you're girlfriend before I came wasn't she?" Derek turns to look at Stiles. "That's the reason I panicked that first day I smelled her on your bed."

"Oh my god. She's not my girlfriend. Yes she slept in my bed the night before because she was leaving in the morning to New York for some important meeting and she was a little nervous so we talked most of the night."

"I thought..." Derek blushed.

"Derek can I kiss you" Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

The first kiss was gentle. So was the second but the third was pure passion.

Derek moved to Stiles room after that and Lydia was forbidden to pick movies for the whole week. Because according to Stiles 'If you didn't come to my room that night I could be kissing my mate for more than a month already.'

Stiles and Derek talk more after that. About everything and nothing. Derek told him about his family and that his sister Laura was killed by the hunters. Stiles tells him about him mom and dad.

When Derek was almost five months into pregnancy the hunters found him. They look excised that Derek was breeding and they tried to take him with them, but before they could do that, Stiles killed them. Ever since Stiles found out that Derek is pregnant, he is very overprotective. Derek doesn't mind thought, because that means that he is loved.

The pregnancy was successful and like Grams promised she was there to help Derek give birth to his two daughters.


End file.
